Pumpkin Ball
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Or the one where the Consulting Detective cockblocked the Detective Inspector. Sherlolly with a healthy dose of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**So originally this was a one shot but it got a little out of hand and its four chapters instead. I also picked the worst year to write a Halloween fic as I'm on holiday the week before Halloween with no wifi which is why you are getting this** **in bits; two chapters before I go away and two when I get back on Halloween and the day after** **.**

 **Normal disclaimers apply.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was absolutely, most definitely Autumn and Molly Hooper was happy. This had always been her favourite time of year; the time when she could put away her summer dresses and throw away the sun cream, which she had to constantly cover herself in in order to not risk sun burn. Summer was always too hot and sticky and Winter too cold and slippy. Spring was OK but still held memories of her dad's death but Autumn...Autumn was the time she could get out her favourite jumpers and cardigans. She could wrap up warm and see her breath puffing out before her in the cold air. She loved seeing the leaves turn golden and red and brown; kicking her way through piles of leaves in the London parks on her way home from work, with her long scarf wrapped cosily around her neck.

It was also the time of Halloween and Bonfire Night and this year promised to be extra fun as she and Mary had bought tickets to a big fancy dress Halloween party being held in a posh hotel in the centre of town. They had seen it advertised a month or so ago and hadn't been able to resist. It wasn't often that Molly splashed the cash, she was normally quite safe and conservative but Mary was a bad influence and before she knew it they not only had tickets but they had booked a hotel room each as well.

Her only two problems were what she should go dressed as and who on earth she should go with. A week or so after buying the tickets Molly had gone round to see John, Mary and the baby and had broached the subject.

'Well, what about Sherlock? He likes dressing up, isn't he supposed to be really good at doing that when he's under cover and spying on people?' Asked Mary just before John choked on his coffee.

It took him almost a minute of coughing before he could recover and even then there was still the occasional throat clearing taking place, 'hmm, no. I don't really think it's Sherlock's thing. I can barely even get him to come to the pub for a pint, let alone dancing at a party. Let's not forget how he left our reception early. No, it's really not something he'd be interested in.'

Molly blushed lightly at the idea of going with Sherlock but agreed with John, 'anyway I think my days of asking Sherlock out are behind me. He only ever changed the subject in the past or blatantly ignored me so no, maybe I'll just go alone.'

'Well you could, we're more than happy to have you come with us but it seems a shame to waste the extra ticket. There must be someone else we can think of. Who else is single?'

There was silence in the room as John read his paper and Molly and Mary tried to come up with someone. Mary huffed and shoved John's knee, 'come on love, help us out. You must know some single guys.'

'Nope I really don't...although?'

'What? Who, you've thought of someone haven't you?' Mary grinned, 'who is it?'

'Well, I mean you probably wouldn't want him as a date but he is single.'

'Oh for God's sake John who is it?'

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

'Lestrade, Gavin Lestrade. That was who you came up with.' Sherlock snorted in disgust and sat back in his chair, the microscope set up on his kitchen table forgotten momentarily.

'It's Greg and yes, what's wrong with him?'

'What's right with him? I can't believe you've foisted a sexually frustrated, two time divorcee on my pathologist.'

'She's not your pathologist and there's nothing wrong with Greg. He's been a bit down since he and his wife divorced again last year and...and just because they're going together doesn't mean they're on a date. It just means they're two friends enjoying a night out together. Anyway what makes you think he's sexually frustrated?'

'Well, for one thing he's unlikely to have slept with his wife in a while given her predilection for young gym teachers and secondly it's obvious...you must have seen... from his ties.' He rolled his eyes when John just looked at him blank faced but didn't explain. 'If you think he isn't going to make a move on Molly then you're more of an idiot than I had already pegged you for.'

'And so what if he does, they'd probably make quite a good couple. It's about time Molly met someone else, it's nearly been a year since she broke up with Tom and it's not like she's had any other offers is it?' John said pointedly.

Sherlock just thinned his lips and frowned before turning his attention back to his slides.

'And anyway how come I didn't know about this night out until now, two days before the event, I don't remember receiving any sort of invite.'

John just rolled his eyes and picked up his laptop, turning it on so he could check their emails for any possible cases. Sherlock was always more grumpy and highly strung when there was nothing going on. 'Yes, because you would have been so interested in an evening of dancing in fancy dress. Right, how about this one, chap here says someone is moving the bench in his front garden every night, thinks it's ghosts or government officials spying on him?'

'Boring, he's paranoid and his neighbours are doing it for a laugh...so what are you going as?'

John looked up from the laptop, 'sorry what?'

Sherlock looked at him in frustration, 'keep up John, it's not hard, what are you and Mary going dressed as? You said it was fancy dress.'

'Oh right, well it's not important. What about this one, a lady in Birmingham wants us to investigate the disappearance..'

'Nope, boring.' He stood up and made his way into the front room, 'now why aren't you telling me? Obviously something embarrassing which means Mary has chosen it. You're married to an ex-CIA assassin what on earth would she choose for a Halloween fancy dress...?' He tilted his head to one side as he stared at John thinking through the options, 'James Bond and Miss Moneypenny but she's Bond and you're the PA?'

'Yes, very funny Sherlock. If you must know we're going as Gomez and Morticia from the Addams family. And, I'm suspecting you've never even heard of them.'

Sherlock laughed, 'aren't you a bit more cousin IT height-wise than Gomez?'

'Seriously the Addam's family. You delete the solar system and keep the Addam's family.'

Sherlock shrugged, 'some childhood memories are worth keeping. What about Molly and Gavin, what are they going as?'

'Why on earth are you so interested in this ball? Do you want to come with us or something?'

Sherlock scoffed and turned back towards the kitchen, 'no, of course not. I'm just filling a gap in my day until you get round to finding me a case. Which, I might add, seems to be taking you an inordinate amount of time. There must be something out there.'

John turned back to the laptop and carried on skimming through the emails, deleting the spam and obvious trolls. 'Dr Frankenstein and her monster.'

Sherlock stopped in his tracks and looked back round. John looked at him and clarified, 'Greg and Molly...he's the monster obviously, she's apparently going to be a sexy scientist.'

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

It was only later, after John had left, that Sherlock allowed himself to think about their earlier conversation and his strange reaction to it.

At first he'd just felt a sense of irritation at hearing about everyone's plans for the weekend. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt and left out that he hadn't been invited at all. He knew they didn't know it but he did love to dance and dress up. Why would they not have even asked him? He felt further incensed when John mentioned that Lestrade was dating Molly. Yes, he knew that John had said it was platonic but who was he kidding; the outfits, the drinking it was all going to lead to one eventually outcome and that was Gavin Lestrade having sex with his Molly. It made his teeth itch just thinking about it.

That just led him on to thinking about the strangest reaction of all, the one he'd had when John had mentioned Molly dressing up as a sexy scientist. It had stopped him in his tracks and had taken all his skill at dissembling to not reveal his inner turmoil to John.

The images that those two words had put in his head had shocked him to the core. It was as though John had thrown a bucket of cold water over him. His pulse had thundered in his ears and he had found it difficult to swallow, all the moisture seemed to have evaporated from his mouth.

As he lay on his couch three hours later he explored his reactions in the safety of his mind palace.

He thought of Lestrade touching her and could feel his hands wanting to fist, his insides twisting uncomfortably, why did he not like the thought of the two of them together? He imagined the DCI with Donovan or another female and found it didn't bother him a bit so it was nothing to do with the police officer and everything to do with Molly.

What did it all mean? Molly had gone on dates before and it had never bothered him...had it? He remembered his dismissal of Jim, his satisfaction when her engagement to Tom had fallen through, his advice to her to stop dating. It was much easier for him when Molly was single, it just meant that she was more available to help him with his cases. It was just related to the work, the work was what was important. Nothing to do with Molly herself.

But then what about his reaction to her costume idea...sexy scientist. He let the words roll around in his head but it all came down to one disturbing image in his mind, Molly Hooper in heels and a lab coat, her hand on her hip beckoning to him with her finger with nails painted a blood red. He groaned and opened his eyes in shock. As he made to sit himself up he realised he had a partial erection. _God no!_ He ruffled his hair in frustration. Really, feelings, that's what this was all about?

He lay back down, he needed to delete and delete fast before they spread and infected his whole being.

It didn't take him long though to realise he was too late. Somehow over the past six years Molly Hooper had wormed her way into the heart he had never admitted to having and all of a sudden the thought of letting her hook up with DCI Lestrade had him reaching for the phone and booking his own tickets to the ball. Now all he had to do was come up within outfit and a partner, after all he was Sherlock Holmes and he wasn't turning up unaccompanied; the former proving easier than the latter.

MHMHMHMHMHMH

It didn't take long for Saturday night to come round and Molly excitedly met up with John and Mary before they all made their way to the hotel. As they had rooms booked they were changing at the venue and meeting Greg in reception just before the event kicked off. They'd left Mrs Hudson at John and Mary's already excited about her own night out at theirs looking after the baby, 'oh it's been years since I had a chance to babysit. Now don't you worry everything is going to be fine. I have your mobile number if I need to get hold of you. Just go and have a fantastic night and I'll see you in the morning, you can tell me all about it.'

John responded, smiling widely at her 'thanks again Mrs Hudson, you've no idea how much Mary and I are looking forward to a night out. Was Sherlock alright when you left him. I tried texting him earlier but he hasn't replied.'

'Well, it's the strangest thing, I think he might have a date tonight. He said he was going out and just before I left that girl came round, you know John that one he was seeing before.'

John couldn't help but notice Molly's face falling. He frowned as he looked at Mrs Hudson, 'you mean Janine? Mary's bridesmaid?'

'Yes, that's the one. She had a bag with her and everything, looked like she was planning to stay the night. Anyhow, go and have fun, I think I can hear the baby grizzling so I'd best get on.'

Molly plastered a fake smile on her face as the three of them climbed into the waiting cab, 'well that's nice...for Sherlock I mean. I didn't know he was dating anyone at the moment.'

John was still frowning, 'no neither did I. What the bloody hell is he up to?'

'Well, maybe he genuinely likes her and they've set up a date night.' Molly felt a little sick as she said the words. The only thing worse than Sherlock not being interested in her was the thought of Sherlock being interested in someone else.

Mary shook her head agreeing with her husband, 'no, he's up to something. Oh well, you can go round tomorrow John, and find out then. Let's forget it for now, we don't want Sherlock spoiling our night now do we.'

Once at the hotel Mary divided her time between her own room and Molly's. She and Molly had ordered up a bottle of cheap champagne to get them started and were giggling as they put on their outfits and make up but Mary had to keep checking on John to make sure he was dressed how she wanted him to be. By the time they went downstairs Molly had all but forgotten her upset over Sherlock. She had laughed when she'd had her first sighting of John. His hair had been slicked back with what looked suspiciously like black boot polish and Mary had stuck a black moustache on his top lip. He was dressed in a garish 1950's style striped suit.

Mary meanwhile was in a figure hugging floor-length black dress with strips of black netting sewn to the bottom of it and she had on a long black wig and bright red lips. They both looked amazing together and Molly had already taken photos on her iPhone to upload to Facebook later on.

Her own costume felt a little more revealing than she'd expected and she was feeling very self-conscious. All she had on was one of her old lab coats that Mary had helped her adjust for the night. Against Molly's better judgement Mary seemed to have taken about ten inches off the bottom as well as taking in the waist. When she'd put it on in her hotel room she had nearly died at how short and tight it was but Mary had just tutted and told her she looked amazing.

She'd teamed it up with black stockings, the tops of which you could almost see, she was really going to have to be careful not to bend over, and simple but high black stilettos. To finish it off she had a stethoscope and one of the security guards at work had printed her a badge with the title Dr Victoria Frankenstein.

In the end once Mary had finished her hair and make-up she had to admit she looked very pretty and very unlike her normal self. She self-consciously tugged the lab coat down until Mary slapped at her hands, 'stop it Molly, you look hot. You are going to knock Greg's socks off.'

When John finally saw the two of them he let out a long, low wolf whistle before kissing Mary and whispering something in her ear which had her giggling and slapping his chest. He then turned to Molly, 'wow, Molly you look great. You should wear that lab coat to work more often.'

Molly blushed but laughed and thanked him as they made their way downstairs to meet up with Greg.

 **The next chapter will be posted Saturday, the day I go away. Let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you are all enjoying it so far. Today's chapter we get to see what Sherlock has come as. For those that know me there should be no surprise :)...perhaps I should have been less predictable.**

 **Chapter 2**

As they made their way downstairs they could hear the music starting up in the main function room and the buzz of voices as people were starting to arrive in the reception area. It didn't take them long to spot an uncomfortable looking Greg, his normally grey hair similarly boot polished like John's; white face and black lips coupled with some fake bolts, which he kept fiddling with, made him look the part of the monster. He was wearing an oversized black suit and t shirt which he had padded by strapping pillows around his chest, 'I'm fucking boiling.' Were his first words before he caught a glimpse of Molly.

She coloured at the look of shock on his face, his eyes raking up and down her body causing her to tug once more at her hemline. 'Bloody Hell Molly, all of a sudden this costume seems worthwhile. Shall we all go in then, I could murder a drink.'

Mary smirked, 'said like a true detective, but you're not wrong. Come on.'

Molly linked arms with Greg and together they followed John and Mary in; none of them spotted the arrival of a Consulting Detective and his errant date for the night. He and Janine had just arrived by taxi. 'Well Sherly, I'm not sure how you managed to persuade me, against my better judgement I might add, to accompany you here tonight but I have to say I'm glad I did. This looks like fun.'

'On the contrary it looks hideous, there are way too many people and some of the costumes are frankly ridiculous, how exactly is Wonder Woman an appropriate Halloween costume?'

Janine snorted with laughter in a very unladylike way as she took his arm and entered the ball room. She had to admit that although she knew it wasn't a date the two of them looked amazing together and were already turning heads. They'd both chosen a vampire theme; Sherlock because it was easy and Janine because she knew she would look sexy as hell and she was more than ready to pull tonight. In return for her coming with him he had promised to deduce the hell out of the single guys and find her someone worth going home with.

She glanced up at her companion's sharp but handsome features made even more attractive by the use of subtle make up. After much persuasion she had been allowed to make him look more like a vampire; ignoring his comments about that being ridiculous given that vampire don't actually exist so how could he be made to look more like one. She had made his face a little paler and shaded under his cheekbones to make his face look thinner and let those glorious cheekbones stand out more. She'd then put a little kohl pencil around his eyes and he had fake blood dripping down his chin from lips that were stained red. Somehow he had sourced fangs which he pushed onto his own incisors. The whole look was very effective; especially when it was teamed with a sinfully tight black shirt open at the neck, just one button more than Sherlock would have liked, and tight black trousers.

Janine had similar make up but was wearing a low cut, satin red dress which she knew accentuated every curve. Sherlock hadn't exactly complemented her look but had instead raised an eyebrow and said simply, 'yes, that should work.'

She was used to his acerbic ways now though so hadn't taken offence. If she was honest, and she normally was, she knew she had never really loved him so his deception and their break up had not particularly dented her heart and they had settled into a strange, intermittent friendship. She knew of his plan to seduce the mousy pathologist and also knew it was her role to try and make Molly jealous so Sherlock could gauge whether or not he still stood a chance. Janine could have told him he would have no problem with Molly but where was the fun in that. No, this way she got a free night out and, if Sherlock found her a worthwhile man, the possibility of a shag at the end of it.

They made their way into the darkened room where people were mingling and enjoying the Halloween themed drinks. Many were starting to dance with others admiring the decorations which like any Halloween party were made up of the habitual cobwebs, dangling skeletons and in keeping with a Pumpkin Ball lots and lots of pumpkins.

Sherlock used his extra height to scour the room looking for any sign of Molly or the others and soon spotted some of them over by the bar. He could make out Greg, looking frankly ridiculous, and John and he assumed their female companions must be near by. He decided against going over straight away though, he might as well bide his time and keep a watch on the situation.

MHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly and Mary had managed to nab a table not far from the bar and were waiting for John and Greg to come back with their drinks. They were laughing at how naff and predictable the decorations were as well as admiring some of the costumes. Some people had gone to considerable effort and there were some amazing sights; headless corpses, zombies, witches both sexy and ugly as sin. Molly found herself really starting to get in the mood helped along by the champagne she'd drunk earlier.

'Here you go Molly,' shouted Greg over the music as he plonked a large glass of white wine in front of her. 'God I wish I hadn't padded this outfit so much.'

'Aww but it makes you all cuddly and chubby looking,' laughed Mary as from her sitting position she put her arms around his waist and her head on his chest.

'Stop manhandling Molly's date and start manhandling me instead Mrs Watson,' grumbled John with a rueful smile.

Mary looked at her husband and smirked, 'Mrs Addam's to you Gomez. Dance? It feels like centuries since I last danced.'

John held his hand out to his wife and led her out to the already crowded dance floor.

Molly smiled nervously at Greg. It had seemed like a good idea inviting him but now that they were here she was worrying about how 'date like' it felt. She'd always liked Greg but only ever as a friend and she really didn't want him getting the wrong idea.

He smiled back at her before pulling at his collar, sweat dripping down his neck. He forgot his bolts as he did this and managed to knock one off in the process.

Molly got up and found it on the floor before straightening up fast as she realised she was probably flashing her suspenders to the whole room. 'Here let me help.'

'Thanks Molly. It took ages to stick them on straight. Maybe then we can join John and Mary on the dance floor? I promise I can dance a bit so shouldn't show you up too much.'

'OK,' she bent towards him to help fix the errant bolt back in place.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock and Janine had been watching the group from a discreet distance, though Janine had quickly bored of this activity and had gone over to the bar to buy them both drinks after extracting funds from a distracted Sherlock.

He'd noticed everything; Molly and Mary watching the other patrons, John's jealousy over Mary hugging Greg, though he'd covered it well, and Greg's discomfort with his outfit. He didn't quite see what had happened to make Molly get up and when she bent over to retrieve something from the floor he felt all the blood drain from his brain straight into his groin. He suddenly regretted wearing trousers that were so tight but Janine had insisted they were the perfect pair. He found himself pushing off the wall he had been leaning against in order to be able to see better, dear God not only was she wearing a lab coat that looked as though it had been painted on she was wearing black stockings and suspenders. Until this moment Sherlock hadn't really understood the appeal of lingerie; he did now.

'Are you alright Sherlock? You look as though you've seen a ghost and it wouldn't be surprising there are a few of them here.'

Janine pushed a whiskey into his hand and followed his gaze. 'God, she looks amazing. She didn't look the type at the wedding did she?'

Sherlock turned to her looking puzzled, 'type, what do you mean type?'

'You know, a bit of a goer, firecracker in the bedroom. I'd have pegged her as being all vanilla but I think I got that one wrong. She's gonna give you a run for your money alright. Now have you seen anyone here suitable for me?'

Sherlock had turned back to watching Molly not happy about why she was leaning so close to Lestrade. Was she kissing him? He could feel his hand flexing at his side his insides churning angrily. 'Come on, we're going over. Remember to play your part.'

Janine rolled her eyes but hurried to catch up with him as he launched himself across the room weaving easily in and out of the crowd.

Just before they got to the table he slowed to allow Janine to catch him up and he placed a possessive arm around her waist, 'Molly, Gavin, I thought I might bump into you. You remember Janine don't you?'

Molly's reaction was perfect. She jumped a little at the sound of his voice and spun round on her heel almost going over. 'Oh...oh...Sh..Sherlock you look...um..' If he had been in any doubt about whether she still had feelings for him he was in no doubt now. Her cheeks were flushed and the blush that spread down her chest drew his eye to the fact that the V in her lab coat went down quite low and exposed a little of the lace of her black bra. Her pupils had dilated and he knew if he took her pulse it would have been racing almost as fast as his own.

Janine was busy making Greg's acquaintance but Sherlock found his eyes locked with Molly's. His mouth felt dry and he knew he was staring but she just looked stunning. He was more than happy with her normal natural look but he had to admit that whoever had helped her with her make up (and he knew she'd had help) had accentuated all her best features. His eyes were tracing over her blood red lips that she was busy biting and he knew already that he wanted to kiss her.

'Would you like to dance Molly?' He held his hand out, not knowing what else to say or do.

'Oh...err,' Molly looked from his face to his hand and back again, confusion clear on her face.

'Ah go on now. You two have a dance and I'll chat up this handsome monster here.' Janine indicated towards Greg. She even gave Molly a little push jolting the shocked pathologist into putting her hand into Sherlock's. 'Oh...umm..OK then.'

Sherlock led her out onto the swaying dance floor.

MHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly followed Sherlock feeling almost numb with shock. One minute she had been laughing with Greg as she had tried to re-stick the bolt back onto his neck and the next her heart had flipped in her chest as she had heard Sherlock's orgasm-inducing voice roll over her. She felt as though she were on a roller coaster ride as the high of seeing him was followed by the crashing realisation that he was here with Janine who was oozing sex appeal in a way Molly knew she never could.

And did Sherlock have to look so goddamn appealing. She was used to seeing him wearing tight shirts but he must have been sewn into this one and he had more buttons undone than normal which just gave her images of Janine unbuttoning them as they snogged in the cab coming over.

As for his face, the pale make up and blood red lips had her squirming where she stood. Her fantasies were going to take on a whole new life having seen him looking so deliciously vampiric.

When he'd asked her to dance she'd been struck dumb by how hot he looked; memories of those first few months that she'd worked with him swamping all the progress she'd made with him over recent years. She hadn't even been able to stutter out a complete sentence since she'd seen him. And why had he even asked her? Probably out of politeness, nothing more.

As they stepped onto the dance floor the music changed tempo from disco to something slower and Sherlock spun her round until she faced him and he put his hands low on her back hugging her against him.

 **First dance...sigh. How do you think he's doing? And did I pick right for the costumes. I was going to make this a masquerade ball but it didn't work out right but some day I'd love to write that.**

 **Bit of a delay now for the final two chapters but I'll post them 24 hours apart on my return. I'll be swapping fandoms for the week and enjoying the Doctor Who Experience in Cardiff (again).**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back...Cardiff was fab as was the rest of the holiday. But I won't gas for too long; you want the next instalment don't you? So here it is!**

 **Chapter 3**

Molly's heart stuttered in her chest once more as she felt him pulling her against him. Her hands fell naturally onto his chest as he started to move the two of them from side to side in time with the beat.

She found herself staring at the white patch of skin exposed by the jet black shirt and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from leaning forward and pressing her lips to his skin. She risked a glance up at his face to find him looking down at her smiling.

He narrowed his eyes, 'you can put your arms around my neck Molly. I may have fangs but I won't bite...well, not unless you want me to.'

Molly swallowed hard as she slid her hands around his neck feeling his curls tickling her fingers; tempting her to move her hands up further.

The temperature in the room seemed to step up a notch and Molly felt as though she were struggling to catch her breath as she moved in time with Sherlock. She could feel his hands against her back tormenting her with thoughts of what could be if only he felt for her as she felt for him.

Meanwhile, Sherlock was thoroughly enjoying holding Molly in his arms and was just contemplating kissing her when the music changed again moving back to a faster tempo. They seemed to almost spring apart as though they had forgotten where they were. Molly smiled shyly. 'Thanks, I enjoyed that. I...I suppose we'd better get back. Janine will be wondering where you are.'

She made her way back with Sherlock following behind, 'Janine won't care where I am...and it seems she won't be needing any more help from me tonight either.' He smirked at the sight of Janine and Lestrade almost eating each other alive. Molly stopped in front of him so suddenly he barrelled into the back of her.

She turned to face him looking distraught, 'Oh God Sherlock, I'm so sorry. I can't believe she's done this to you.'

'Molly...I...'

'Sherlock, bloody hell what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?'

Sherlock pursed his lips and turned around, 'John, given the fact you didn't even invite me I didn't feel I had to tell you.'

'I didn't invite you because I didn't think you'd be interested...hang on, is that Greg and...who is that he's snogging?'

Molly stepped forward and tried to shush John, 'its Janine. She was here with Sherlock.' She raised her eyebrows and nodded towards Sherlock to try to indicate to John that he must be feeling hurt and betrayed but John just stared back at her non-plussed.

'Really, blimey he's a fast worker. Drink anyone? No, well I need one. Sherlock you're with me.'

'Well I was just..'

John threw a stern look at the taller man, 'with me...NOW.'

The two of them walked away from Molly and Mary who turned back towards the table they had once occupied.

'Hmm, don't know about you Molly but I think we need to find somewhere else to sit. That sight is particularly unedifying.'

'God yes.' Molly agreed as Mary retrieved their drinks. They made their way to a wall with a shelf further away. It was a bit darker and there were no seats left but at least they didn't have to watch Janine and Greg any longer.

'Poor Sherlock, he must be feeling awful,' said Molly as she took a large gulp of her wine. She needed something to sustain her given the shocks she'd had so far that evening.

'Really, you think so.' Mary looked at her with a knowing smile, 'he seems perfectly fine to me, happy even.'

'No Mary, he can't be. He came with Janine and look what's happened. I can't believe Greg would do that to him...after everything Sherlock has done for him over the years. All those cases that he solved that Greg took the credit for.'

'Well, from what I understand Sherlock was always perfectly happy with that arrangement and if you ask me I don't think Sherlock has ever really fancied Janine. She's only ever been a means to an end as far as he's concerned.'

'Well then why would he have brought her here tonight?'

Mary turned slightly to look at John and Sherlock who were carrying on an animated conversation at the bar, 'yes, that's exactly what I'm wondering. You were dancing with him just now weren't you? How was it?'

Molly ducked her eyes anyway from Mary's prying gaze, 'oh..um..you know. It was fine.' She knew she was blushing once more and took another desperate sip of her drink trying not to remember the flood of lust she had felt when Sherlock's hands had been touching her.

Mary opened her mouth to say more when they were interrupted by John and Sherlock returning carrying another round of drinks. As Sherlock placed a second wine by Molly he bent his head and spoke in her ear, his breath causing a shudder through her body, 'I figured it wouldn't do any harm to buy you a second drink. I know how much you like your wine.'

Molly frowned at him, was he being fly? Calling her a drunk? But he'd already turned away to talk to Mary. She took another disgruntled sip of her drink as she let her eyes wander over his face and his body. At the back of her mind she knew she must be feeling a little tipsy already to be so brazenly ogling him. She was normally very careful not to get caught staring but he just looked too damned good. If he had been anybody else she would be kissing him already but she was acutely aware that he would not appreciate her doing anything like that.

Sherlock meanwhile was feeling a little stymied by John and Mary's presence. He'd already suffered a bit of a third degree from John as to what he was doing and why he had turned up with Janine. Pointing out deductions about John's discomfort with the fake moustache and hair along with his obvious expectations for sex with Mary that night did not seem to help his cause much but at least John had not followed through with his threat to punch him.

Things had been going so well on the dance floor that he decided he should continue his seduction of Molly back there. A new song started which seemed to have the right tempo so he put down his drink and took Molly's hand, 'come on. You were reasonably proficient last time let's dance again.' He was already towing Molly to the dance floor before she had even given an answer.

Molly didn't mind, if anything she found his forceful domination a turn on. She always had. She spent her whole working life having to be strong and assertive. You didn't get to her position at her age without being reasonably forceful but Sherlock always made her feel like a swooning heroine in a Bronte or Austen novel and it was part of his attraction. He made her feel safe. She could only imagine how that dominance might play out in the bedroom. She giggled a little, causing Sherlock to look back at her. Who was she kidding his dominance in the bedroom was only ever going to be in her imagination.

Once again he pulled her against him but this time the beat was faster and she found herself gyrating against him with his leg creeping between hers. His hands holding her hips pulling her against him as he watched her. Her hands were on his biceps and she could feel his muscles flexing under her fingers. It was so unfair; she could feel her need for him growing with every passing second, every beat of the music. She slid her hands up his arms waiting for him to protest but he didn't.

She bit her lip, looking up at him once more, not able to look him in the eye, finding it too penetrating. It was only when his hand reached up and he used his finger to pull her lip away from her teeth that she fully held his gaze. What she saw there made her knees weak. His face was so close, his eyes hooded and filled with lust. She gasped at the realisation that he was about to kiss her and then his lips met hers and for a moment it was as though everything around them disappeared. There was no noise, no music, all she could feel and hear and taste was Sherlock.

She clung to him as her mouth opened to his feeling him pulling her closer; his body still swaying against hers. He had one hand on the back of her head and the other around her back. She couldn't resist moving her tongue into his mouth wanting to fully taste him. She felt rather than heard him groan and it sent a flood of heat straight to her groin. He was better, much better, than she had ever imagined and she wanted him; she had always wanted him.

A second later he pulled away from her and her heart fell as she expected him to just walk away, disgusted with himself for giving in to base needs; but instead he looked around quickly before pulling her off the dance floor and towards a dark quiet corner. Once there, without saying a word, he just moved her against the wall and kissed her again.

He tasted of whiskey with a faint hint of cigarettes. She could also feel the false fangs that made up part of his costume scraping against her tongue and lip every so often. But most of all she was conscious of his hands which were no longer in her hair or on her back.

One hand was safely on her hip but the other was on her thigh just under the hem of her shortened lab coat. His fingers lazily stroking and playing with the top of her stockings. She moaned at the thought of his hand so close to where she wanted it and tried to ignore the voice that told her they were being far too explicit in public.

One of his fingers travelled up the strap of the suspenders and Molly would have sworn she had never felt more turned on in her life. She pushed herself against him wanting to feel him against her, needing something to take this desperate itch of arousal away. She was rewarded with the feel of his erection pushing against her hip through their clothes. So at least she wasn't the only one frustrated by this foreplay.

Her mind meanwhile was a whirl of hormones and confusion. She wasn't quite sure how she had ended up making out with Sherlock. When she had been thinking about this evening this possibility had been the furthest from her mind but she didn't care how it happened just that it had and it was glorious. His mouth was devouring hers, his tongue deep in her mouth and hers in his. She wanted him, more than anything else, whether this was a one night stand or more, she wanted him.

She broke off from kissing him trying to catch her breath whilst she tried to formulate her thoughts. Except Sherlock started to place open mouth kisses down her throat his hands moving to her rib cage with his thumbs sliding along the underside of her breasts, teasing her.

'I...God...Sherlock...I need you.'

He hummed in agreement sending another round of shudders through her body.

'I...um...have a room. Here in the hotel...we could...'

Sherlock broke off from his ministrations, 'oh thank God. Come on.'

He took her hand and led her back through the crowds towards reception ignoring John who called his name and waved. Molly looked back at his confused face with Mary behind him grinning at her and giving her a thumbs up. It almost made Molly stop in her tracks. Was she really doing this? Was she really going to sleep with Sherlock Holmes after all these years?

She turned to look at his back as he pulled her along with him through the revelling throng. Damn it, yes, yes she was!

 **Oh ho ho...is this some smut I see in the offing. Come back tomorrow and find out. As ever please review; I love to get your feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was in such a rush yesterday that I forgot to say Happy Halloween, hope those that celebrate enjoyed the trick or treating, my two kids certainly did. I'm just trying to stop them eating the sweets too quickly now. Plus I can't quite believe that Ben is at the end of his Hamlet run. When he started it three months seemed like forever...ah well Doctor Strange filming to look forward to now.**

 **As for my little fic, thank you for all your reviews and favourites, I'm glad you've enjoyed it. And so now the end has arrived and the smut has landed; and be assured when I say smut I mean SMUT. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter** **4**

It didn't take them long to make their way into the foyer of the hotel and once he had steered her towards the lift he stood behind her with his hands on her hips. As they waited for it to arrive she felt his breath on her neck, 'you have no idea what this wicked little outfit you are wearing has been doing to me. When the lift doors close, Dr Hooper, I'm going to fuck you with my fingers. Would you like that?'

She felt her legs shake a little and was glad he was stood behind her to hold her up. God, she never knew he could sound so sinful, his deep voice being put to good use for once. All she could manage was a nod of her head, she didn't trust herself to speak and wasn't even sure if she still could.

The lift arrived and after letting a couple of guys exit they made their way in and waited for the doors to shut. As soon as they did he pushed her against the mirrored back wall and kissed her once more. She clung to his back as she felt his hand cupping her sex under her short skirt. She moaned into his mouth and then gasped as he moved her pants aside before sliding two fingers deep inside her. Her eyes shut tight as her head hit the wall. He wasted no time but instead started to pump his fingers in and out of her as the heel of his hand ground against her clit.

His mouth was back on her neck sucking in the skin; she knew he was marking her but just couldn't find the will the care. Everything was narrowed down to Sherlock and what those long, artistic fingers were doing to her. The only noise she could make was a strangled _ohgodohgodohgod._

She was just starting to feel her climax start when there was a ding and the lift juddered to a halt. Within the space of a couple of seconds Sherlock was standing at her side looking innocent leaving Molly trying to straighten her hair and clothing as a middle aged couple entered the lift.

The woman commented that the lift was going up not down but her husband replied that it was only one floor so they might as well stay in. They smiled and nodded to Sherlock and Molly as the lift started to move again.

Molly had no idea what she must look like, she'd been almost in the throes of an orgasm which was even now causing her to clench her muscles and shift awkwardly desperate for some kind of release.

As the couple turned away from them she glanced at Sherlock who just brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean before smirking at her. God he was disgusting but she felt her heart beat accelerate at the sight all the same.

The next floor was theirs and they bid the couple good night as they exited. Sherlock let her lead the way to her room but as she got her key card out her hands were almost shaking too much to get the card in the slot. Any alcohol in her system seemed to have evaporated and she felt a wash of nerves flow over her. She opened the door and glanced back at him but he seemed as composed as ever. If he were nervous or unsure he certainly wasn't showing it.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock was just amazed, as always, at the complete lack of observance in the people around him. Molly had been flushed and dishevelled and looking half fucked in the lift and he knew he himself had been sporting signs of sexual arousal, not least of which was a raging erection and yet that older couple hadn't batted an eye at them; hadn't noticed at all.

As for what he and Molly were about to do he had no qualms at all. If anything the reality was far exceeding what he had envisioned. His previous sexual encounters had been hollow and empty in comparison and they hadn't even had sex yet. No, once he'd set himself on a path, once he'd made a decision he rarely looked back.

It soon became apparent to him, as they entered to room, that Molly was having a fit of nerves. Her hands were fluttering as she showed him the room, her stutter was returning and she wouldn't hold his gaze. He needed to rectify this and show her he wanted to be here; wanted to do this with her.

'Molly,' he chided, as he slowly walked towards her. 'Look at me.'

She stopped her fluttering and looked up at him biting her lower lip.

He placed his hand on her cheek with his thumb under her chin so he could tilt her face to his. How had he never noticed how delicate she was, his hand engulfed her face. 'I like you Molly, I more than like you and I want to be here in this moment with you. You don't need to be nervous, I know what I'm doing, and I certainly know what I want to do to you.' He bent to kiss her feeling her tense muscles starting to relax as he held her close to him, their previous mood starting to rekindle.

'You have no idea, Molly, of the things I want to do to you. I want to taste you,' he kissed down her throat as he spoke to her, his hands starting to undo the buttons of her lab coat. 'I want to feel you come on my face with my tongue buried in your cunt.' He relished the moan and the accompanying shudder as he said those words. 'And when you've finished I'm going to slide my cock inside you and fuck you until you are screaming my name.'

He pushed the now open coat off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor revealing the black lingerie he'd seen hinted at earlier. He dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach, his tongue making trails down to her hips where he sucked on the skin leaving angry red and purple marks. He could smell her arousal now and it only fuelled his own. His trousers were uncomfortably tight and his erection throbbed with need.

Slowly he brought her knickers down her legs and off. She was still wearing her stiletto heels and he had no intention of removing them. He slid his hands back up the silky stockings and looked up at her before kissing the inside of her trembling thigh. Her eyes were wide and dark as they looked down at him, her hands starting to tangle in his hair.

He pulled away a little, 'lie down for me Molly. I want you to enjoy this.'

As she did he quickly removed the plastic fangs from his teeth, not wanting them getting in the way. She'd placed herself a little too far up on the bed and he grasped her ankles and roughly pulled her back to the edge so her cunt was just where he wanted it. She squealed a little as he did and he found himself palming his own erection needing some semblance of relief. 'God Molly you smell so good.'

Letting her rest her legs on his shoulders he slowly licked from her centre to her clit hearing her mewl and gasp as he did; her hands scrabbling for purchase on the sheets. She was close, he knew it. He wanted to hear her come; needed to feel it.

He used the tip of his tongue to trace around her clit before replacing his tongue with his thumb so he could taste her more fully. Even as he slid his tongue inside her he could feel her orgasm starting. His own need was starting to overwhelm him as he gradually tongue-fucked Molly. With his other hand he managed to undo his trousers and began to pump his cock in time with him sliding his tongue in and out of Molly. It took all his powers of self-control not to come when she did. He wanted to come inside her not over the carpet of some random hotel suite.

As she reeled from her high, even now lying deliciously laid out for him on the bed with one arm thrown over her eyes, her chest heaved as she tried to get her breath back. Sherlock quickly divested himself of his clothes needing to join with her, to feel her tight warmth around his leaking cock.

Molly gradually opened her eyes after the amazing orgasm that Sherlock had just given her. She watched him as he stripped; her eyes lingering over his muscled torso before falling to his erection jutting out in front of him. His body was all pale shades of white until that dark trail of hair that led down to his swollen red cock. The lust that she thought had just been sated curled low in her abdomen once more and she sat up wanting to taste him just as he had tasted her.

She gripped his hips and without any warning or preamble slid her mouth over him taking him as deep as she could. He jolted violently with shock and gripped her head; she could hear him begging her, 'Oh God no..Molly...I can't...'

She paid no notice and used her hands to help him start to rock in and out of her mouth. The noises he made as he fucked her mouth only making her own desire build. She wanted to take him to the limit and swallow him down. She could tell it wouldn't be long before he climaxed, his normally eloquent vocabulary descending into repetitions of 'oh Gods' and 'fucks' and 'Molly'. When he came she took as much as she could, swallowing even as she felt some leaking out of her mouth and down her chin and neck. When he finally pulled out he fell to his knees in front of her and let his head rest on her chest, his hands on her thighs.

'Dear God...Molly where did you learn to give head like that...no, wait. I don't want to know. Mmmmm, it was just...God.' He lifted his head and looked at her smiling as he brought his thumb up to wipe his own cum from her chin. She looked more beautiful now than he had ever seen her before and he still wanted more.

He kissed her again letting his tongue delve deep into her mouth tasting himself. Molly had never known a guy who was happy to kiss after a blow job but then Sherlock Holmes was no normal guy.

She lay back on the bed taking him with her enjoying the feel of his weight pressing her into the mattress. She still wanted him. Her arousal from earlier coming back as strong as ever. She arched her back pressing herself against him as she felt his hand moulding itself to her breast. He soon pulled away from her a little before moving his hands to unclasp her bra and slowly removing it and allowing his eyes to rake over her. Yes, her breasts were on the small side but they were perfectly pert and shapely with hardened dark pink nipple crying out to be bitten and suckled.

As he took her right nipple into his mouth he could feel her nails scraping through his hair holding him to her. Then she wound her hands in his curls and tugged lightly; Sherlock had never felt anything so good. He moaned against her breast feeling his cock start to pulse with need once more. Within minutes he was almost fully hard again and ready to take her. He knew Molly wanted him, could tell with every scrape of her nails and every noise that she made.

As he positioned himself above her, holding his weight on his elbows she brought her legs up to his hips opening herself to him. Even as his cock grazed at her entrance he bent his head to kiss her once more feeling almost overwhelmed at what he was about to do. It had been over ten years since he'd last had sex with another person and his memories were hazy to say the least. He had been high on drugs and alcohol and each shag had been fleeting and meaningless, but not Molly. She counted, she had always counted.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt her small hand wrap around his erection. His hips bucked forward instinctively seeking for her. He felt her position him, felt how slick she was for him and he pressed into her relishing how warm and tight she was. They both exhaled as he reached the limits of their bodies taking a moment to enjoy him being fully seated within her. Slowly he withdrew before re-entering; loving her sighs and moans all made for him and him alone. He ducked his head so he could kiss her neck and collarbone as he tried to control his pace, wanting to enjoy the moment and not give way too soon.

He could feel Molly's hands on his backside pressing him into her and urging him on, her nails digging into his skin sending small shocks of pleasure and pain through his body. He picked up his pace feeling his need for her growing. They were just a mass of tangled limbs and tongues, sweat soaked skin slapping against sweat soaked skin. He used one hand to lift her knee higher on one side allowing him to go deeper and hit the spot he knew would send her over the edge and it did.

She cried his name over and over as he thrust into her almost exiting completely before driving back into her delicious, hot, wet cunt. He felt his own climax hit him just as she was starting to come down from hers. He felt his semen pulse into her, his balls tight and hot. He heard himself calling her name and didn't want the moment to end but end it must.

He collapsed down on top of her enjoying the feel of her arms and legs wrapped around him holding him in a tight embrace. He so rarely indulged in actual physical human contact that this...this was an oasis in a desert. He eventually moved to one side consciously trying not to crush her under him but frowning when she gave him a nervous smile and slid off the bed to make her way to the small en-suite bedroom.

He rolled onto his back and lay blissful in the semi-darkness, pulling one of the covers over himself as he started to feel chilly.

Molly exited the bathroom a few moments later wrapped in one of the complementary hotel bathrobes. She sat on the edge of the bed and cleared her throat barely looking at him.

'So...erm...I just want you to know that I don't have any great expectations about what happens after tonight. I just...well, I don't want this to affect our friendship going forward.'

'Well, sorry but I do,' he replied smirking a little at her trying to give him an opt out.

Now it was her turn to frown, 'what?'

He sat up, the blanket pooling at his hips, 'I do want this to affect our friendship Molly. You're not my friend not anymore.' He shook his head in frustration at the gasp of shock and look of sorrow on her face. He smiled and reached for her, 'Molly...come on, don't be like John. You see but you don't observe. I don't want to be your friend, I want to be your lover...your partner...hell I'll even be your fiancé just please God don't ever refer to me as your boyfriend.'

She cocked her head to one side, 'so..what, you want to do this again? You want us to be together?'

He grinned and kissed her, 'yes, of course I want to do that again...and again...and again, in your flat, in mine, in the lab, dammit I'll even fuck you in the morgue if you'll let me.'

She laughed, 'I won't let you.'

He raised an eyebrow, 'we'll see. As you know I can be very persuasive when I put my mind to it. Now come back to bed, I need a bit of time to recover but I haven't finished with you yet, Halloween is not yet over and the monster in me is not yet satisfied.'

Molly giggled and moved back into his arms enjoying her night at the Pumpkin Ball so much more than she had ever thought she would.

 **Not too spooky but definitely smutty. Maybe it's time to start working on a Christmas fic.**

 **Coming up soon is a slight change to what I expected to post. I was going to give you an occult fic but it isn't quite ready yet. Lucky I have a wintry story that I'd been holding in reserve waiting for this time if year. It didn't seem right to post it in summer...you'll see why if you read it. Anyhow, the first chapter will be up in a few days so keep an eye out for it.**

 **And if you liked this one please let me know, a review or a favourite it all helps to keep the motivation to write going.**


End file.
